


Falling for ya

by sunsetjulie



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson, Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Alfred Hallam is bi, Alfred has the braincell, Alice Spencer is bi, Alice is a theater nerd and yall can strip that headcanon from my cold dead hands, F/F, M/M, Teen Beach Movie AU, actually dont bc everyone in that server is amazing and they own all my uwus, alice and alfred are best friends, and each other's wingman, blame the discord server for this, but its not working tm, dodgefred, dodgefred and tablice rights, idk what this is either tbh, its canon, speaking of dead, tablice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetjulie/pseuds/sunsetjulie
Summary: After getting trapped in Alice's favourite movie Wet Side Story with her best friend Alfred, they have to find a way to get back to the real world.But what happens when the main protagonist end up falling in love with them?Just the Falling for ya scene bc yeah <3
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Dodgy Dawkins, Alice Spencer/Tabatha Dedwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Falling for ya

**Author's Note:**

> The ABH fandom has one braincell and we all used it to scream teen beach movie au.

After the very weird dance number with the bikers Alice and Alfred managed to go to a corner in Big Momma’s while the whole cast was in the main room. Alice was grinning like crazy at the after the whole dance number and Alfred just wanted to go home. 

“Hey Alice? Remember that movie with the robot who drank liquid from an abandoned spaceship, turned into a Vampire middle school teacher who taught the entire school  
to salsa dance, and then went on to win the regional championships?”

Alice nodded, a bit confused he was bringing up that now.

“Well, that makes more sense than this” Alfred deadpanned which just made Alice snicker.

“Could you relax and enjoy this for a minute? We’re trapped in the best movie of all time-” 

“Debatable” Alfred interrupted her and Alice rolled her eyes.

“It would be fun to hang for a bit” She continued “This is literally a one in a lifetime opportunity!” 

“Except it’s not because I have to catch a plane in-” Alfred glanced at his clock which has miraculously not damaged from being underwater for too long. “three hours!” 

“Technically three hours and fifty years” Alice pointed out “This movie was made in the 1960s” 

“You’re not helping” 

“Fine” Alice sighed “Maybe we need to figure out how we got here in order to know how to leave. So we came in on that storm, right? That might have something to do with this”

“Might!?”.

“Well It’s not like I’ve been trapped in a movie before!” 

“Okay okay sorry” Alfred raised his hands in surrender “So we have to wait for a storm to get out of here?”

“I think so?” Alice’s eyes widened, she snapped her fingers as an idea crossed her head “We’re in luck because there's a storm at the end of the movie!”

“What are we supposed to do till then?” Alfred crossed his arms.

Right on cue, a guy with a hat and a funky floral print shirt approached both of them. Alfred probably didn’t know who he was but Alice knew the guy was named Angus --Or Seacat, as his friends called him-- Alice could probably name every ensemble member in this movie. 

“Oh, hey, we're having a shredder shindig tonight here at Big Momma's! You should both make the scene” 

Alfred looked like he wanted to protest, but before he could say anything and ruin their chance to have fun Alice managed to speak. “Sounds blastin'!”

“Yeah! Cowabunga!” Angus stepped out to go dance and over the top complicated choreography with the rest of the ensemble members and left Alice alone again with Alfred standing on the entrance.

Alfred turned to her with a scowl “We're stuck in another dimension, and your idea of a good use of time is to party?!” he scoffed “Well, not me-”

He tried to leave but Alice grabbed his wrist gently. She looked like she was gonna say something to make him stay but she paused when she got a good look at him. “Alfie- your clothes!”

The boy looked down and instead of seeing his swim trunks and his navy blue rash guard he was spotting loose white pants, a light blue shirt and dress shoes. He passed a hand through his hair --something he did to try to stop himself from freaking out when he was trapped in bad situations-- and realized his hair was magically dry even through he swore it was soaking in water just a second ago.

When he glanced back up Alice had also changed- She was wearing a yellow floral beach dress and her hair --which was also dry and combed even though it was supposed to be wet and tangled from their fight with the waves-- was done in pigtails.

Alice gave the biggest possible grin and twirled around in her new dress. “Movie magic!” she beamed “This is so freaking cool!” 

“Alice, this is not the ti-” Before Alfred could finish they both turned around to see one of the bikers step onstage with her mic, she was the girl Alice was dancing with just one song ago. 

The music started and everyone broke into a perfect choreography once again. “C’mon let’s dance!” Alice grabbed Alfred’s hand and forced him to step inside the shack. his protests were drowned by the music.

𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝘆 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗿𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗿𝘆  
𝗕𝗼𝘆𝘀 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝘆 (𝗼𝗼𝗵 𝗼𝗼𝗵)  
𝗜𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆  
𝗧𝗼𝗼 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗵 𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝘀𝗵𝘆 (𝗼𝗼𝗵 𝗼𝗼𝗵)

For some reason both Alfred and Alice knew the choreography perfectly. It made sense for her since only god knows how many times she had seen the movie- But Alfred? He could barely walk without tripping and there he was doing an overly complicated choreography. It was like his body just knew what to do and he didn’t even have to think about it. 

“𝗜'𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗮 𝗴𝘂𝘆  
𝗪𝗵𝗼 𝗳𝗹𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗮 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲 (𝗜𝘁 𝗴𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲𝘀)  
𝗗𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘂𝘀𝘂𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝘄𝗼𝗼𝗻  
𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗜'𝗺 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗼𝗻 ('𝗖𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝗰𝗼𝗼𝗹 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝗰𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗹)”

The girl in question singing the song was Tabatha Dedwin, or Tabby for her friends. It was probably Alice’s first fictional crush right after Beck and Jade from Victorious. Alice tried to provide this information to Alfred --who by the way, has heard it a million times-- and the fact that they were dancing while they talked didn’t make it better. 

“𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗜'𝗺  
𝗙𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗮, 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗮  
𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗜 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜  
𝗜 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝗺𝘆𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺  
𝗙𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗮, 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗮  
𝗖𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿  
𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗜'𝗺 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂

The choreo changed and Alice was spun away from Alfred- As they got separated his anxiety grew. He tried to dance with his other partners while trying to keep an eye on Alice, who looked like she was just having the time of her life. 

“𝗜𝘁 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗜 𝘁𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗹𝗱  
𝗜𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗮𝗿𝗺𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝘀𝗲𝗰𝘂𝗿𝗲  
𝗠𝗮𝘆𝗯𝗲 𝗜'𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗲  
𝗛𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗲𝗲𝗹𝘀 𝗜'𝗺 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗯𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹”

When Alice and Alfred finally got back together Alfred decided he had enough. “I'm sorry, but I'm worried. I don't have time to wait around for the storm” He let go of her hand, “I'm gonna head back to the beach and try and figure a way out of here”

“No, Alfie, remember?” Alice tried to stop him “This is the part of the movie we saw at your mom’s, where the two leads get together”  
Alfred knew this was her favourite part- but he needed to figure out a way to get out of this musical nightmare. “You enjoy it. I'll let you know if I come up with anything”

Alfred started to leave before Alice could stop him. At that exact moment Alice saw Tabby starting to fall from the corner of her eye.

shit

Before she could actually think this through she ran towards the helpless girl and managed to catch her in her arms. 

Tabby smirked, her mic still in her hand- She decided to finish her song with the very fitting lyrics. 

“𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗜'𝗺  
𝗙𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗮, 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗮  
𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗜 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜  
𝗜 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝗺𝘆𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺  
𝗙𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗮, 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗮  
𝗖𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿  
𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗜'𝗺 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂”

“You saved my life” Tabby sighed dreamily and Alice forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

“Not really. The stage is, like, two feet up. The worst you would've done is broken a nail” Alice laughed nervously. God she tried to sound cool but she ended up sounding dorky.

“I guess I literally fell for you, huh?” If Tabby noticed Alice’s nervousness she didn’t mention it “I'm Tabby” 

“I- I know” Alice stammered, a blush rapidly spreading in her face “I-I mean I-I've dreamed about this since I was, like, in fifth grade” She internally facepalmed --Did she really just say that?--

Alice slowly set Tabby to the floor, but still didn’t let go- Could you blame her? She had the opportunity to be with her fictional crush and damnit she was gonna use it. 

“Who are you?” Tabby’s melodic voice made Alice’s heart flip. 

“Alice” She managed to say “Alice Spencer” 

“Alice Spencer” Tabby parroted- For some reason her name sounded better when she said it. Alice wanted Tabby to say her name as many times as possible. Was that weird? It was probably weird- 

“Cute name” Tabby said at least, which made Alice blush harder than before and giggle like a schoolgirl. 

\--  
In the other side of the room Alfred was storming out before he bumped into someone. He lost balance and was about to hit his face on the floor when the person in question caught him. 

“Nice of you to drop by” The person said and Alfred looked up.

The guy in question was, in fact, the main character from the movies. Alfred couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s perfect hair and facial features. 

To put it lightly, the guy was fucking hot. 

“Uh I-I’m sorry- I didn’t see you” Alfred tried to brush himself off and the guy too just to make things more awkward between both of them.

“Now that you do, you like what you see?” The guy smiled and Alfred swore to god he saw his teeth sparkle --As if this was some kind of Colgate commercial or something--

He felt his face flush at that- oh god this was not happening, he was not falling for a fucking movie character.

“Could you excuse me from one second?” Alfred separated himself from the boy and marched towards Alice -Who, by the looks of it, was having her own fun flirt fest with Tabby.

“Allie, can we please have a moment alone?” He urged and Alice just nodded. 

“Excuse me, Tabby” She smiled sheepishly at the girl and left with Alfred.

“Dude, what the hell! I was having a thing with Tabby over there!” Alice crossed her arms, annoyed at the boy. 

“Something’s not right” Alfred noticed. 

“Of course It’s not!” Alice sneered “you interrupted the best moment of my life! What kinda wingman-” 

“No, look” He made her turn around to notice that no one in the cast was moving- they were all just standing there as if waiting for a scene change or instructions. 

“Nothing’s happening” Alice noticed. 

“Please tell me this is somehow part of the movie” 

Alfred could see the gears in Alice’s head starting to turn while she analyzed the situation “After Tabby sings her song and falls off the stage Dodgy is supposed to catch her and fall in love for the turf war to start” 

“But Dodgy didn’t catch her,” Alfred's eyes widened. “you did! Which means-”

Both of them spoke at the same time, a habit they’ve had since they were kids. 

“We changed the movie!” 

Alice let out a huff “Well, fuck”

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment or come yell at me at @the-story-of-the-tucks on tumblr


End file.
